Spectacle lenses often comprise, seen in top view onto the spectacle lens, a coupling-in section (e.g. in an edge area of the spectacle lens) and a coupling-out section (e.g. in a central area of the spectacle lens), wherein the spectacle lens is suitable for guiding light bundles of pixels of the generated image, which are coupled into the spectacle lens via the coupling-in section of the spectacle lens, in a light guiding channel to the coupling-out section, in order to couple them out of the spectacle lens via the coupling-out section. The light guiding channel comprises a first reflecting surface and a second reflecting surface spaced apart from the first reflecting surface, which in each case extend in a direction from the coupling-in section to the coupling-out section.
These reflecting surfaces can e.g. be generated by a partially reflective or reflective coating of the front and rear side of the spectacle lens in the area of the light guiding channel. However, this leads to the difficulty that the spectacle lens has optically clearly different properties for the user in this area, which can be disruptive.
In order to avoid this, the reflecting surfaces can be realized in that a total internal reflection is generated and used on the front and rear side of the spectacle lens. Because the front and/or rear side is curved, however, defects such as astigmatism and coma arise as a result of the oblique incidence on the curved surface caused by the total reflection. In principle it is possible to compensate for these defects by means of a corresponding formation of the coupling-in and/or coupling-out section. However, this is extremely complex because, for each differently curved front and/or rear side, the necessary correction would have to be calculated and the corresponding spectacle lens individually produced. This would lead to a very high cost as well as to a very high logistical outlay.